


Teatime Orders

by tomohisa (Velairena)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velairena/pseuds/tomohisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you have a way with your words and good deeds. But Levi's orders at teatime are never to be taken lightly.</p><p>Perhaps you took the orders a little too well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teatime Orders

 

 

"L/N!" The enraged yell came from a certain Humanity's Strongest Soldier. As expected. 

Hanji watched you in an amused expression as you walked towards his office in a very bored manner, taking your sweet time, already anticipating the fight that was about to happen, and most likely resolve in countless bruises for the both of you (Hanji was waiting for the day when the two of you'd have bruised lips instead of other body parts).

The Captain's eyes narrowed even more (if that's even possible) as you sauntered in. "What is this shit?" He demanded immediately, holding up the teacup. 

 _Straight to the point as always Levi, aren't we?_  You thought dryly. "Well," You answered sweetly. "I made it specifically so it'd be cold and bitter, just like you are." You added a sugary smile for the effect. He glared you, the icy cold grey that never seemed to faze you, no matter how hard he tried (also one of the many things that were listed upon a document that recorded all things he despised about you). 

His eyes twitched. "Well if you  _knew_  the tea was fucking cold, why didn't you make another one? And I thought you were the one ranting about good deeds the other day, (L/N)."

You roll your eyes. "You know, I would have made another if you didn't kick my ass everytime I tried to do something nice. If you had just accepted them, I would've been happily reading my book, and you would've had you fucking hot tea that somehow doesn't burn your damned tongue and sulk around, or do whatever it is that you do alone in your office." You muttered the last part under your breath.

"And Levi?" You brushed past him to get the teacup down to the kitchen. "I thought you wanted me to follow your orders. And I remember specifically that you didn't order me to make you another tea when it got cold. And I only do things I'm  _ordered_  to do, Cap'. And you know, I  _always_  obey my orders." You grinned wolfishly at him and then turned around.

In the half a decade you had known the black haired man, never in a million years would you have expected him to pin you against the door so suddenly. 

"Oi," You hissed, "What the fuck, Ackerman?" You (failed to) ignore how aware you were of the space (or the  _lack_  of) between the two of you. Your noses were were touching.

"You always do the things you're ordered to, (L/N)?" His blue-grey eyes had a disturbing glint in them, one that you were familiar with, but never expected it to show in the man that currently had you pin against the wall of his office. 

"Of course, Levi, or are you fucking amnesic?" 

"Well then, (Y/N), we should test that theory then." You tried not to notice how his eyes darkened, and how his voice gained an edge. When that you didn't mind. Not at  _all_. 

"You know, Ackerman, that this counts as sexual assault right?" You growled. "Get the fuck off of me. I thought you wanted your tea!"

"You can leave," He hummed with the goddamned smirk that irritated (and infatuated) her to no end. "But, the question in,  _will_  you?"

Your jaw clenched, "Whatever you're doing to me, stop it.  _Now_. Get it out of your sick mind!" You spat.

He leaned closer, only a hair's length above your mouth. "Do you  _really_  want to know what I think?" His eyes was a dark shade of silvery blue, still glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

"I hate you," You groaned, unable to resist. "I hate you so,  _fucking_ , much." 

Just as your lashes was about to flutter close, Levi looked at your shirt and fingered the fabric. "Tch," He muttered. "Filthy, perhaps I should have made stricter orders." You scowled at him, a look that clearly said  _fuck you, Levi Ackerman_. "But, however, this time," He leaned in again, "I'll make an exception." The last thing you remembered was his animalistic grin and lips crashing onto yours until lust consumed the both of you.

Neither one of you heard the quiet cheering from the Titan obsessed scientist and the blond man with the extremely sensitive nose, nor the newly started (and very heated) argument between Jean and Eren about the one who won the betting pool to when the two officers would finally admit their feelings.

Though, needless to say, after that day in his office, Levi had higher expectations during teatime.

And they weren't  _just_  about tea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> If you liked it, don't hesitate to leave a comment or a kudo. Both are highly appreciated!


End file.
